The present invention relates generally to the field of multi-tenant IaaS environments, and more particularly to scalable service deployment in multi-tenant IaaS environments.
Infrastructure as a service (IaaS) is a type of cloud computing in which a third-party provider hosts virtual computing resources over the internet. Often, tenants of IaaS environments require the use of services. Services can include security, firewalls, captive portals, traffic analyzers, etc. Often times, the services are offered by third-party providers.
Service providers can provide services to tenants of various IaaS environments. The requirements of each of the various IaaS environments can hinder a service provider's ability to add services to the IaaS environment. Some requirements of the IaaS environment, such as privileges to access tenant information, can be difficult for service providers to incorporate into the interface of the service. The tenant information is typically stored in the tenant header of a tenant packet, and each IaaS environment can have different requirements as to what is included in the tenant header. The varying requirements can pose a problem for service providers servicing multiple IaaS environments, as the service provider interface must typically be able to accommodate each IaaS environment's requirements.